Recently, social network games (hereinafter referred to as social games), which are games provided using a Social Networking Service (SNS), are becoming more common with the spread of high-end portable terminals such as smartphones. A social game is a game in which a physical user operating a terminal controls, via a communication network, a virtual user that exists in a virtual space established by a game server to play a game online while communicating with other virtual users existing in the same virtual space (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-24248).
Among such social games, there are some social games that create a ranking based on points obtained by a virtual user in a game. There are various types of points that are used in creating a ranking. For example, in a game in which a battle is mainly performed, a ranking is created based on battle points. A battle point is obtained through a battle against other users or a battle against monsters appearing in a virtual space.
The created ranking is displayed on an operation screen of a user's terminal. Through the operation screen, a user can recognize his/her position in the ranking. The user at a high rank in the ranking can feel a sense of superiority. Also, through the operation screen, a user can know which user is ranked high in the ranking. The user at a high rank in the ranking can call attention to his/her strength so that the user's desire to show off his/her strength is satisfied. The ranking, in the aforementioned methods, leads to an increase in the user's willingness to compete and leads to an improvement in his/her motivation to play a game.
However, such a ranking result is usually created for each game and not associated with other games. Although there may be a user who is registered for a plurality of games, rating of the user throughout a plurality of games cannot be obtained. Further, a user can see his/her rank in a certain game only through an operation screen specific to the game. Therefore, even if the user is ranked high in a certain game, he/she cannot feel a sense of superiority which comes from the high rank in the certain game in other games. Also, the user cannot impress other users who play other games that he/she is ranked high in a certain game, and thus his/her desire to make a boast of his/her strength in one particular game cannot be satisfied in other games. For a user registered for a plurality of games, there is a need for a mechanism for increasing willingness to play each of the games.
The present disclosure has been contrived based on the aforementioned disadvantages and it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a game server that can increase user's willingness to play a plurality of games, a game controlling method that controls progression of the game provided by the game server, a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a game program and a game system.